


Back to School

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [72]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Will and Hannibal are both elementary school teachers and their students think they should give each other valentines day cards
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: HanniGram One-Shots [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/566225
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Back to School

"Alrighty, class, who's ready to make valentines?" Mr. Graham smiled at his rambunctious group.

"Me!" the group shouted with varying degrees of enthusiasm. Will laughed and set a craft "bucket" at each table. All the students got to work, pouring glue, throwing glitter, and cutting wobbly hearts. A rather chubby girl with fire red curls tugged on Will's khakis, "Mr. Graham?"

"Yes, Freddy?" Will smiled. The little girl grinned back, "Ain't you gonna make Mr. Lecter a card?"

"I'm not sure," Will glanced across the hall at Hannibal, whose hair was full of pink glitter. Will nodded, "I think Mr. Lecter needs a valentine too."

"Come on, Mr. Graham! I'll help you!" Freddy pulled on Will's hand. Will followed the girl to a glitter-covered table. Freddy smiled and sat next to him showing him all the 'good things'.

-+-+-

"Mr. Lecter, are you going on a date with Mr. Graham?" Fredrick smiled. Hannibal knelt down to Fredrick's height, "Why do you ask?"

"Because you ain't makin' a card," Fredrick made a 'duh' noise. Hannibal smiled, "I suppose I should."

-+-+-

At lunch, Freddy took Will's hand and pulled him into the lunchroom. On the other side, Fredrick pulled Hannibal toward the same spot when they met Freddy gave Fredrick a high five and they ran over to the lunch line. 

Will shyly passed Hannibal a bright pink card and in turn, Hannibal passed him a red one. Hannibal smiled. the card read 'My design isn't complete without you. How about dinner?'

Hannibal laughed, "Of course I would love to have dinner with you!"

"Oh, thank god," Will sighed. Will opened his card, 'It would be rude if I didn't ask such a handsome man to my table. Shall we see where the evening takes us?' Will kissed Hannibal on the cheek, "Your place it is."

Principal Crawford high-fived the two giggling kids, "Nice work!"


End file.
